


Cosa Nostra

by writeitinred



Series: 100 Kink Challenge [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Mafia AU, Masturbation, masturbation while the other person is watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeitinred/pseuds/writeitinred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to watch you masturbate,” Kuroo says into Kenma’s ear as they make the their way onto the bed, smiling as the younger man’s breath hitches in his throat. “I want to see what you do when I’m away on long missions.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosa Nostra

**Author's Note:**

> Creating titles and summaries is not my thing at all. 
> 
> Up Next: Bodily Fluids (UkaTake)
> 
> Shout out to Toast_Senpai for catching all my lazy mistakes. You're always amazing. 
> 
> Tumblr: http://writeitinred.tumblr.com/

“Kuroo is back!” Bokuto yells as he slams open the door to Kenma’s room. Kenma jumps but he can feel the excitement those words produce. He tries to contain it as he moves to meet his lover at the front gate. He hates being injured, hates having to stay behind only to be left guessing if Kuroo is going to make it back to him in one piece or not. Though when his eyes land on the man his body fills with relief. He looks unharmed and he has the brightest smile on his face.

He lets everyone else greet him and the rest of the team first before lining up to stand in front of Kuroo, trying to look like he hasn’t been worrying about the man for the past few hours. He doesn’t seem to do a very good job of it though because the next thing he knows, Kuroo’s hands are around his waist and he’s kissing Kenma like a man that’s starving. 

They’re lucky most of the team knows of and accepts their relationship otherwise they would be getting a stern talk from their boss later. 

“God, I’ve missed you so much,” Kuroo whispers against his lips and Kenma laughs as he pushes his lover away gently. 

“We have plenty of time to catch up later. Plus my wound is all healed, and I want nothing more than to ride you until we’re both too tired to move,” Kenma whispers the last part but he still hears one of his team members gag next to him. 

He turns to look at Bokuto with a bland expression. 

“I don’t even want to hear it coming from you. I heard you and Akaashi going at it like rabbits before he left and I’m sure you’ll be just as loud as us later.” 

Bokuto shrugs and gives Kenma a sly grin, turning to leave the two in peace. 

“If we didn’t have to listen to Nekomata giving everyone the update on what happened I would be dragging you back to our room. We have so much time to make up for.” 

Kenma whispers the words in his ear, sending shivers of delight rolling down Kenma’s spine. He reaches for his lover’s hand, making sure to link their fingers together as they walk away from the gate. 

“I’m sure Nekomata will keep it quick and simple. Night is almost here and I’m sure he wants everyone to rest up before the next mission comes.”  
\--

The meeting doesn’t take more than ten minutes before Nekomata is telling everyone to go to their room and rest, and it doesn’t take long for Kenma and Kuroo to make it back to their room. 

“I want to watch you masturbate,” Kuroo says into Kenma’s ear as they make the their way onto the bed, smiling as the younger man’s breath hitches in his throat. “I want to see what you do when I’m away on long missions.”

Kuroo moves back, leaving a very confused and horny Kenma to stand alone. He crosses his arms across his chest as he watches Kenma struggle not to beat him. With a sigh the man begins to undress, keeping his eyes locked on him. The clothing comes off slowly, revealing smooth skin that Kenma knows Kuroo will start drooling over. He knows what he looks like in Kuroo’s eyes and Kenma is sure it is taking everything for Kuroo to just sit there and simply not take. 

“Are you sure no one is going to walk in?” Kenma’s voice shakes a little, but it’s not from him being anxious. He thinks of all the pleasure he’ll receive tonight as he lays back down on the bed, his knees bending. 

“Of course.” 

It’s all the reassurance Kenma’s going to get, and with a nod he begins. 

“I imagine your voice, how it sounds when we’re together like this. I know it gets rough and low and you always know what your voice does to me.” As he says the words his hand trails down his chest until his fingers find a plump nipple, twisting and pulling. “I imagine you taking your sweet time, making sure to leave as many marks as you can.” 

A hiss slips between Kenma’s lips as his hand moves toward his already leaking cock, making Kuroo clench his hands in an effort to keep himself back. 

“Keep going,” Kuroo orders, his voice no more than a growl. Kenma smiles as he see his lover’s own hardness strain painfully in his pants, making him extremely uncomfortable. They always get like this after a mission when one or the other doesn’t know what will happen to their lover. They always get a little too heated but Kenma knows that tonight’s pleasure won’t stop with just this. 

“You use the oil you’ve brought from your room, coating your fingers until you feel satisfied that they’ll slip in with ease. Unfortunately I only have my mouth at the moment. ” 

Kuroo watches eagerly as the younger man’s tongue darts out to lick the fingers of his free hand before taking them completely in his mouth. Kenma can tell Kuroo on his last nerve, can see the tension rising in him as his resolve to stay still twists and snaps. Kenma moves like he’s in slow motion and Kuroo is helpless to do anything but watch as those glistening fingers slip out of the man’s mouth. Kuroo watches Kenma’s fingers trail down his body like a hungry animal might watch their prey. Kenma’s breathing hitches as his finger gently circles around his hole. 

Kenma is a trembling mess, his body singing with pleasure. The moans that fill the room are the most sinful noises Kuroo has ever heard. There’s no more words coming out of Kenma’s mouth now as he slips a finger in, pumping it in and out until he’s ready for the second finger. 

“Come on baby,” Kuroo coos, his voice no more than a hoarse whisper now. “You can finish. What’s next?” 

“Once you know I’m on the edge, you take your fingers out and I whimper at the loss, until you slide your cock in. You start to move immediately, snapping your hips and not letting my body catch a break.” Kenma doesn’t know how he managed to get the words out as his slim fingers keep brushing up against his prostate and when they finally hit their mark, Kenma arches his back and cries out. He continues to move his head, twisting his wrist and letting his pre-cum lubricate his movements. 

With a shout the man comes, spilling Kuroo’s name from his mouth as his back arches off the ground once more. The only sound that can be heard is the panting that comes from Kenma as he comes down from his high, a lazy smile gracing his lips. 

“Was that enough to satisfy you?” 

Scooting forward, Kuroo licks some of the come off of Kenma’s stomach, licking a trail up until he could claim that mouth for his own. 

“Not quite,” he mumbles against Kenma’s lips, feeling the younger man smile. “Rest up, love. It’s going to be a long night.” 

Not that Kenma is complaining.


End file.
